El fantasma del que me enamoré
by Joeri-Izamune
Summary: Eren, Armin y Mikasa se mudan a una mansión sin saber que es habitada por fantasmas ¿Qué pasaría si Eren se enamorara de uno de ellos? ¿Los fantasmas y los humanos pueden tener sexo? AU. RIREN YAOI LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic será de 2-3 caps y bueno, debido a que ya me regañaron por falta de Lemon eue(?) lo vine a escribir en este desde el primer cap xD lol. Si llega a leerlo se que sabrá quien es(?)  
**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje, ya saben**

**Advertencias: Lemon desde el primer cap xD**

**Espero que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

La brisa golpeaba por entre los árboles, haciendo que sus hojas se menearan en un suave danzar al compás de las flores, que bellamente adornaban el jardín de la "humilde residencia".

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamó el joven, que admiraba con gran emoción el lugar.

-Sorprendente –Continúo un segundo chico- ¿Seguro que es aquí Eren?

Estaban frente una enorme mansión de 3 pisos.

-¡Sí Armin! mira –Se sacó la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y la abrió para rebuscar algo entre sus pertenencias- ¡Ah! Aquí esta –Le alcanzó unos papeles. Esas eran las escrituras de la mansión. Así que el trámite era legal.

Estaban frente a su nuevo hogar.

-Sigo sin poder creerlo –Dijo ya leyendo los papeles. Efectivamente, el lugar estaba a su nombre- ¿Pero cómo?

Eren sonrió con aires de grandeza- Bueno, que quieres que diga. Tengo mis contactos por supuesto.

-Si claro –Los otros dos voltearon al escuchar a su amiga acercarse a ellos- Lo único que hiciste fue entrar a mercadolibre y comprar la casa más barata –Afirmó Mikasa.

-Ugh… –A Eren lo bajaron cruelmente de su pedestal. Eso era cierto, pero ni modo que desaprovechara una oportunidad como tal, el lugar era hermoso y a un precio accesible- Estaba a muy buen precio –Se justificó mientras la miraba con fastidio- Además, hubiera sido un desperdicio no haberlo hecho.

-Debe haber una trampa –Afirmó la sobre protectora azabache de cuerpo mas masculino que el de los presentes-Tal vez este maldita.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan paranoica? –Bufó Eren- Uno nunca sabe. He visto que venden cada cosa, una vez vi que vendían gases embotellados –Sacó la llave de la entrada, dispuesto a entrar de una vez-

-Si, y me lo regalaste de cumpleaños –Habló Armin. Tratando de no recordar ese día. Había terminado apestando toda su casa y los invitados huyendo.

Eren contuvo una pequeña risa. Ese momento había sido tan épico.

-¡Oye! Eso no fue divertido –Se quejó.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-Tu no sabes hacer compras por internet Eren –Afirmó Mikasa mientras lo veía- Creo que deberíamos volver a los departamentos.

- Esta vez es diferente –Abrió la entrada- Además, si tanto te molesta ¿Para que viniste?

-Tengo que protegerte–Dijo con sinceridad.

Eren rodó los ojos e ignorando su comentario se adentro al lugar, seguido de sus amigos.

* * *

-Oh, ¿ya vieron? –Sonrió Hanji, quien observaba a los mas jóvenes desde lo alto en el techo- tenemos visitas de nuevo.

-Son tres esta vez –Respondió Erwin, también mirando la escena.

-Vaya vaya ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –Cuestionó dirigiendo su mirar hacia el tercer fantasma- ¿Levi?

Levi permaneció de la misma forma. Tranquilo y leyendo su revista favorita "fashion girl". Sin inmutarse o reaccionar de una u otra forma, continuó pasando las páginas.

-Lo de siempre –Fue lo único que dijo. No hacía falta decir más.

-Pero que aburrido eres –Canturreó Hanji- Me refiero a como lo haremos esta vez.

-Hm… El hacer ruidos durante la noche siempre funciona –Sugirió Erwin flotando encima de los dos.

-¡No! Eso lo hicimos la última vez. ¿No podrían ser un poco más creativos? –hizo un puchero.

-Lo importante es hacer que se vayan –Respondió Erwin sin darle mucha importancia al comentario.

-Pero -Estaba por quejarse cuando Levi interrumpió.

-Eso no interesa –Habló irritado. Y no era para menos su molestia. ¡No lo dejaban leer su puta revista en paz! y justo que había llegado a la mejor parte. Estaba por leer su horóscopo. Chasqueó la lengua y arrojó su revista a un lado- Solo saquémosle la mierda del susto a los mocosos y hagamos que se larguen de una buena vez.

-¡Sii! –respondieron al unísono y se adentraron, atravesando la construcción.

La revista, que había caído en la pura orilla del tejado, resbaló y terminó cayendo en uno de los arbustos del jardín.

* * *

-¡No puede ser!

-Es increíble.

-Que extraño deja vu… -Dijo Mikasa acercándose a una de las sillas del comedor. Dejó sus maletas y se dirigió hacia Eren. Quien estaba admirando cada rincón del lugar.

-No puedes negar que es impresionante –Si, el lugar era mucho más amplio por dentro y lucía en buen estado. Además del hecho de que aun estaba amueblado.

-Un poco.

-¡Chicos! ¡Deberíamos ir acomodándonos en nuestras habitaciones de una vez! –Gritó Armin ya subiendo por las escaleras- ¡Yo pido la habitación más grande!

Eren se exaltó al escuchar eso- ¡Ni de coña! -Salió corriendo detrás suyo, emprendiéndose en una carrera por las habitaciones- Eso es trampa ¡Armin!

-¡Trampa tu cola! –Gritó mientras reía.

Mikasa tomó sus cosas, suspiró y caminó con calma, también subiendo por las mismas escaleras.

Por lo alto, los tres fantasmas se asomaron uno tras otro a través de la pared, permaneciendo invisibles de momento.

-¿Y bien? ¿Con quién empezamos? –Murmuró Erwin.

Hanji se acarició la barbilla mientras pensaba, y luego de unos pocos segundos, en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Tengo una idea –Volteó a verlos- ¿Qué tal si…?

-No. –Respondió Levi antes de que terminara de hablar la loca- Dejemos de perder el puto tiempo.

-Anda, ni si quiera he dicho nada –Continuó- ¿Qué tal si mejor cada quien asusta a uno de diferente manera?–Se acomodó los lentes- Por individual.

-¿Te refieres a cada quien por su cuenta?

-¡Exacto!

Erwin sonrió aceptando el reto- Me parece bien. –Esa era su oportunidad de hacer ruidos nocturnos y demostrar que era la mejor técnica de todas- Solo no vengas llorando cuando no puedas asustar sin mi ayuda.

-Ustedes…

-Bueno ¡Yo pido a la chica! –Salió volando Hanji, solo dejando un rastro de humo.

-¡Yo al rubio shotacon! –Hizo lo mismo, pero yéndose en dirección contraria.

Para cuando Levi se dio cuenta ya estaba solo, preguntándose que carajos había pasado- ¡Esos estúpidos malnacidos hijos de puta!

* * *

-¿Cómo fue que acabe en este ridículo juego? –Bufó recorriendo y atravesando las paredes en búsqueda de su humano- Maldición, ni si quiera se como es.

No había tenido tiempo de ver otra cosa mas que su espalda. Las únicas dos ocasiones en que le vió fue desde las alturas, a una distancia considerable y para acabarla, de espaldas. Chasqueó la lengua. Bueno, igual sabía que era el único castaño. No había pierde en identificarlo.

Entró a varias habitaciones más, pero casi todas están vacías. Se encontró a "la chica" y a "el shotacon" pero no a quien buscaba. Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Quería mandar todo a la mierda pero… Continúo con el juego. Después de todo, el era el fantasma más fuerte de toda la humanidad. El no se dejaría vencer por algo tan estúpido como eso.

Aunque fuese idea de la loca de Hanji.

Iba a pasar de largo su habitación misma cuando notó que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Te encontré –Una sonrisa malvada se hizo en su rostro y entró.

Dirigió su mirada hacia cada rincón de la habitación, analizando a detalle y de forma minuciosa cada parte de esta. Se acercó a la cama y miró que un par de mochilas estaban abiertas, ¿Acababa de estar allí?

-Tch…

Removió un par de prendas y bien, no había nada fuera de lo común. Ropa, un celular, audífonos, ah... ¿Ropa interior? La estiró frente a su rostro y la dejó de lado. Continúo husmeando y encontró algo que le llamó la atención. Unas fotografías. Se hizo visible y dejando de flotar, tomó asiento.

Sus ojos se clavaron en la primera foto.

Era la de un joven castaño de ojos brillantes color verde. Acarició con el pulgar por el rostro plasmado en el papel de forma casi inconsciente. Admirando cada uno de sus delicados rasgos, sus ojos, sus labios ¿Por qué lo miraba? Era curioso tal vez.

Pasó a la siguiente, eran esos tres chicos abrazándose y haciendo gestos ridículos.

_Pft, siguen siendo unos mocosos_, pensó rodando los ojos. Pero más enfocándose en el castaño. Continuó con las demás. Se rió en ratos. El chiquillo era muy ocurrente, en una foto estaba haciendo la cara de pato que hacen algunas chicas al posar y haciendo un signo de amor y paz con los dedos.

-Ah –Se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Pero qué demonios? –Se molestó consigo mismo y arrojó las fotos por la ventana.

Estaba por irse cuando escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente del baño. Se dió la vuelta y regresó a paso lento, conforme se acercaba escuchaba otros ruidos mas, seguido de un par de… Algo que no identificaba muy bien, pero parecían ser… ¿Quejidos?

Se acercó hasta quedar frente a la puerta, posó su mano sobre la manija y la giró con calma, para luego azotar la puerta contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral..

-Tú –Un aura asesina salió por su cuerpo- mocoso de mierda…

La primera impresión es lo más importante ¿cierto?

-¿Eh? -Volteó Eren con una mirada llorosa y con un rojizo carmín sobre sus mejillas, que subió a tonalidades más intensas- ¿!Ahhhhhhhhhh!? ¿Q-quién es usted?

-Que te importa ¿!Por qué demonios estas masturbándote en mi baño!? –No iba a negar que esa escena era algo erótica y excitante, pero primero lo primero- ¡mocoso indecente! – ¿regañarlo?

El menor trató de cubrirse las partes bajas con ambas manos- ¿S-su baño? No entiendo…

-¡Sí! Ahora responde ¿o es que eres retrasado? –Preguntó con voz firme, y al no escuchar respuesta por parte del otro, hizo otra pregunta- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

A quién demonios se le ocurre preguntar eso es esa situación

-Por favor s-salga de aquí –Suplicó más que avergonzado.

-No sin una respuesta.

-Ah-h –Jadeó un poco, se había quedado en la mitad y aun no había podido venirse- Esto es…Ah, solo déjeme acabar…

-Tch –Se alejó de él sin ganas de discutir. Tomó asiento en el lavamanos y se quedó observándolo- Adelante, te espero.

-¡No estará hablando enserio! –Exclamó. Dios que había hecho para merecer eso.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que te vengas. Así que será mejor que te des prisa.

-Pero…

-¡Solo hazlo! –Ordenó.

Eren bajó la mirada, tragó un poco de saliva y resignado continuó masturbándose pero con movimientos torpes. Sus manos estaban temblando y su rostro estaba ardiendo. El sabía que estaba siendo observado por el azabache, que estaba viendo cada movimiento que hacía. No sabía porque, pero eso lo ponía más caliente.

Un par de gemidos se dejaron escapar de sus labios.

Levi por su parte sintió como su pantalón le estaba empezando a apretar, específicamente en la entrepierna. Ahí descubrió que incluso los fantasmas sienten deseo.

-Aquí nos va a agarrar navidad con esas energías.

-P-por favor no hable. Me distrae.

-Tch…

Levi se levantó fastidiado, se acercó al castaño y le tomó por el antebrazo. Eren le miró con algo de miedo, pero su rostro cambió por completo a uno de sorpresa y confusión al verse obligado a sentarse donde el desconocido había estado recargado antes.

Te dije que te dieras prisa -Sin más, comenzó a masturbarlo, subiendo y bajando su mano repetidas veces. Concentrándose mas en la punta del falo.

-Ah-h ¿¡Qué está… Haciendo!? –Preguntó alterado, confundido y más que nada avergonzado. Si antes estaba sonrojado, pues ahora parecía un tomate. Un tomate con pene claro.

Levi se inclinó hacia su entrepierna- Te estoy ayudando.

-Pero… Ugh –Apretó los ojos al sentir algo húmedo rodear su miembro. Mierda, si que se sentía bien. Eren comenzó a morderse los labios, tratando de acallar sus gemidos. Le estaban haciendo un oral.

Levi levantó la mirada mientras lo masturbaba con la lengua, removiéndola por lo largo de su miembro. Era demasiado excitante el ver el rostro del chico sucumbido ante el placer. Quería ver más. Su mano la llevó a las piernas de Eren y entre caricias, abrió mas de estas para hacer espacio. Deslizó su mano hasta los testículos del menor y comenzó a frotarlos al mismo tiempo en que se engulló todo el pene su boca

-Mhnh… A-h-h…Ahhh -No podía contener más su voz. Estaba gimiendo casi desesperado y aferrándose a los cabellos del otro. Levi continuó, deleitándose de ese sonido que para Eren era vergonzoso. En un último movimiento, Eren que había llegado a su orgasmo terminó por correrse en su boca. Levi cerró los ojos y con algo de dificultad se lo tragó, aunque algo de semen escurrió por entre la comisura de sus labios.

-Listo –Se limpió con el antebrazo y se hizo a un lado- Ahora es mi turno.

-¿Eh-h? –Aún seguía jadeando con los ojos entrecerrados.

Levi se sacó el pantalón y a través de su ropa interior se veía lo enorme de su problema.

-N-no… No espera que… -Tragó saliva- Haga lo mismo… ¿verdad?

-Claro que no –dijo y el castaño suspiró aliviado- Te la voy a meter.

Eren abrió los ojos como plato, sonrojándose aún mas-¡E-esta de broma si cree que lo voy a dejar meter semejante monstruo! –Señalo la entrepierna del mayor. Era imposible que eso le fuera a caber. Parpadeó repetidas veces- ¿Pero que estoy diciendo?

Levi sonrió muy apenas por el cumplido y lo tomó por el brazo para bajarlo del lavamanos. Lo recargo contra la pared. Frente a frente. Y se acercó a besar su cuello, entre mordidas y lamidas hizo que el menor volviera a gemir. Le sacó la camisa sin trabajo alguno, pues el otro estaba cooperando también. Bajó sus labios hasta sus pezones y comenzó a chupar estos como si se trataran de alguna golosina..

Llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada de Eren e introdujo un par de dedos en su entrada, provocando que el menor soltara un pequeño quejido.

-Ah-h… D-duele

-Te acostumbraras.

Comenzó a masturbarlo de esta manera y hasta que lo sintió preparado, sacó sus dedos. Provocando otro gemido mas por parte de Eren.

Levi se posicionó entre las piernas de Eren y le cargó, de forma en que el castaño siguiera recargado en la pared, pero abrazándose a él con los brazos y piernas. De poco a poco comenzó a introducir su miembro en el ano del castaño. Empezando con la pura punta Eren comenzó a retorcerse mientras lloraba.

Era tan grande la Leviconda que era doloroso.

Fue un poco más despacio, hasta eso que era considerado el hombre. Lo terminó de meter y se quedó así por unos momentos, esperando a que se adaptara a su tamaño.

Para cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban haciéndolo. Eren jadeaba ahora de puro placer mientras que Levi soltaba un par de gruñidos.

Las embestidas ya eran más duras y rápidas. Podría decirse que era un "duro contra el muro" solo se escuchaban ambas pieles chocar entre si, además de los gemidos nada disimulados de Eren. Estaban tan entrados en lo suyo que ya les importaba una mierda ser escuchados.

En una de sus estocadas, llegó hasta ese punto que hizo a Eren ver todo blanco.

-Ahh-hh… N-no puedo…

Lo encontré pensó y continuó embistiendo ese punto una y otra vez. Ya estaba por llegar al clímax- ¡Di mi nombre! –Gruñó.

-P-pero, ahhh… N-no tengo idea –Balbuceó- de cómo… se llama.

**-Momento arruinado-**

Como sea, terminaron viniéndose al mismo tiempo. Eren en el pecho de Levi y este en su interior. Liberando toda su esencia.

-A-hh…

Se dejaron caer, apoyados en la pared mientras se abrazaban. Ambos voltearon a verse y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un cálido beso. Uno tierno, a diferencia del sexo rudo que habían tenido.  
Probablemente después de eso Eren ocuparía una silla de ruedas.

-Soy Levi… -Murmuró al separarse- Para la próxima grita eso.

-¿P-próxima? –Se sonrojó a sobremanera mientras respiraba con dificultad y con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. ¿Y tú eres?

-Eren Jaeger…

* * *

-Sabes Erwin –Dijo Hanji con una sonrisa picara, mientras flotaba frente a la puerta del baño y a un lado del rubio- Creo que Levi entendió mal cuando dijimos que los íbamos a correr.

-Eso parece…

…

* * *

**¿Que dirá Eren cuando sepa que tuvo sexo con un muerto? xD**

**bueno, aclararé un par de cosas por si las dudas:**

**Primero: Levi, Hanji y Erwin son fantasmas, pero pueden hacerse visibles o invisibles a su antojo. Algo así como Danny phantom(?) xDD e igual pueden sostener y mover cosas. Cuando se hacen visibles tienen apariencia humana.**

**Segundo: Ellos corren a todo aquel que se atreva a entrar a la mansión, ya que es su hogar.**

**Tercero: Están atrapados en el mundo humano hasta que cumplan con los asuntos que dejaron pendientes en vida.**

**Cuarto: la mansión estaba siendo vendida con urgencia y muy barata porque el anterior dueño fue asustado por los tres mosqueteros :B (Levi, Hanji y Erwin)**

**Quinto: No existen los tomates con penes(?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahora si que tardé en actualizar asdfds pos me mato(? ;u;  
Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, siguieron, favoritearon -nuevo término(?- y/o violaron mi fic con la vista -1313- espero que disfruten este cap. :3**

**Advertencias: Mas lemon asdfs **

* * *

_¡Maldición! !Maldición! _se repitió a sí mismo el nervioso castaño.

¿Qué mierdas debía hacer? No sentía sus piernas –Era claro que no podría caminar el resto del día- el culo le dolía a horrores y su entrepierna estaba cubierta de semen ajeno. _No puede ser verdad_. Y justo frente a él, a medio metro de distancia, se encontraba su "violador" de lo más tranquilo, observándolo fijamente sin decir nada. Ambos sentados en el suelo del baño, en un completo e incómodo silencio.

No tenía idea de que decir para alivianar el ambiente, es decir, acababa de tener sexo duro contra el muro- con un completo extraño en su baño. ¡Y en su primer día de mudanza! ¿Acaso debía decir "gracias por el trabajo" e irse, fingiendo que no había pasado nada? No, por supuesto que no.

Pero, ¿Entonces qué?

Cerró los ojos, se llevó ambas manos al rostro y se ocultó tras ellas, aun sintiendo el ardor de sus mejillas. _"Para la próxima grita eso"_ recordó las palabras del azabache. Hizo una mueca y negó sacudiendo con la cabeza. _No va a haber próxima vez_ Todo había sido un error ¡una violación! -una violación autorizada que disfrutó mucho-

Quería imaginar que solo se había tratado de un extraño sueño húmedo gay, pero no. Esa era la realidad

_Maldición._

-Tch ¿Ya terminaste de debatir con tu "yo" interior? –Habló Levi, al fin rompiendo con el silencio y captando la atención del muchacho- Ahora responde -Se cruzó de brazos- ¿por qué te estabas masturbando en mi baño?

_ Oh… Bueno, es que me estaba rascando donde usted sabe y eso me llevó a lo otro. Además tengo mis necesidades sexuales. _Ni de coña diría algo como eso- Bueno, yo... Es que…

-¿Es que..? –Alzó una ceja.

-Umh… Pues –Alcanzó su camisa dispuesto a ponérsela. A penas metió su brazo en la manga se detuvo a razonar. Quien debía las respuestas no era él, si no Levi- ¡Espere! ¿Qué quiere decir con que es SU baño? –Cuestionó- Yo soy el propietario de este lugar, así que, en todo caso es MI baño –Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada- A-además… Esa es la pregunta menos importante aquí. ¿P-porqué me hizo "eso"?

No hubo respuesta por parte del otro.

Levi solo lo examinó de pies a cabeza y sin nada de disimulo detuvo su mirar en la entrepierna del castaño- ¿Oh? -Resopló- No me digas que eras virgen –Volvió sus ojos hacia el rostro que volvía a sonrojarse frente a él.

¿_Pero qué…_? Se apresuró a cubrirse las partes íntimas con ambas manos- Ese no es el tema y no ha respondido mi pregunta. –Si, y tenía muchas más. Por ejemplo ¿Cómo y porqué había entrado de la nada? ¿Era gay? ¿Se violaba a todo el que viera? Siendo así, sus amigos también estaban en peligro ¿cierto? Y ¿Por qué le parecía tan guapo ese sujeto? Ah, no, eso no.

-Tch, tu pregunta me vale mierda. Si tienes alguna duda escríbela en yahoo respuestas.

"_Me violaron en mi propia casa, pero no se porque me lo hicieron, ¿ustedes que creen?_" -No me joda...

Levi se puso de pie y comenzó a ponerse el pantalón. Su plan se había ido al demonio por culpa de ese mocoso. Miró de reojo a Eren y se dió vuelta para darle la espalda- Hm, solo te diré una cosa -Carraspeó con la garganta- Y escúchame bien que no lo repetiré dos veces. A partir de hoy viviremos los dos en esta mansión... Mejor dicho, los seis –Corrigió entre dientes.

-¿Qué? -Si antes tenia dudas pues ahora más- ¿Seis?

-Eren –Escucharon una voz al otro lado de la puerta, desde el interior del cuarto.

-¿Estás aquí? –Le siguió otra voz.

_-_A-Armin, Mikasa –Empalideció apenas reconoció las voces de sus amigos. Lo había olvidado, habían quedado de verse luego de desempacar para recorrer juntos la mansión. Ya era un hecho, era hombre muerto- ¡T-tenemos que hacer algo! –Exclamó en voz baja para Levi.

-¿Tenemos? –Ironizó el azabache.

-¡No juegue! estoy en esta situación por su culpa.

-Ese no es mi problema. –Respondió a secas-

-Ugh -Apretó dientes y puños.

De acuerdo, no importa, ya se vengaría después. Trató de ponerse de pie. Movió su pierna para recargarse con la otra mientras se apoyaba en el lavamanos, pero antes de lograrlo, por el increíble dolor de trasero, soltó un horrible quejido y con las piernas débiles, tropezó cayendo contra el suelo con todo su peso.

-Ah... D-duele…

-Oye –Levi se arrodilló frente al castaño- ¿Tu, eres estúpido o te haces?

...

-¿Uh? –Mikasa, que estaba buscando a Eren dentro de los cajones, volteó donde el ruido. Es decir, la puerta entre abierta del baño- Ese fue Eren ¿Escuchaste? –Se dirigió al rubio que también buscaba a Eren -debajo del tapete-.

- Si –Levantó la mirada- Pero… No creo que sea prudente entrar. Es el baño después de todo. Y bueno -rió un poco- tal vez solo le hicieron daño tus burritos.

-Te equivocas –Aseguró la azabache mientras se acercaba. Si bien, era pésima en la cocina, nunca le había hecho daño a Eren. Y esa no sería la primera vez. Era obvio que algo le había sucedido a "su bebé". Tal vez y se había ahogado en la bañera, o quizá tropezó con algo y murió. _Eren..._ Se detuvo ya una vez frente a la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirla, esta lo hizo por si sola- … ¿Uh?

Del baño salieron un par de jóvenes. Un Azabache que solo traía el pantalón puesto –con la cremallera abierta- cargando a Eren -que solo llevaba puesta una camisa mal abrochada- como si se tratara de un costal de papas.

Levi pasó por un lado de la chica –al estilo diva- y chocó intencionalmente con su hombro para que se apartara. Continúo hasta llegar frente a la cama y arrojó a Eren sin cuidado, provocando que volviera a quejarse.

_¿Qué está pasando_? Pensó la asiática que aun seguía parada frente a la puerta, entre el baño y la habitación. Completamente en shock y como en modo automático, dirigió su mirar, lentamente hacia el interior del baño. _No puede ser… No… No _El brillo en sus ojos desapareció al instante. Todo estaba desordenado, algunas prendas estaban rebatidas en el suelo y un extraño líquido embarrado por todo el suelo. _¿Será posible que…?_

-Duele... –Esa voz que tanto amaba hizo que regresara en sí. Volvió su mirar al cuarto y ahí estaba él. Su querido hermano sobándose la espalda baja a un lado de un maldito enano.

-¿Qué le hizo a Eren? -Su voz se escuchó fría y apagada, amenazante al igual que su mirada. Pocas veces tenía esa cara. Caminó hasta quedar junto al enano y con una mano lo sujetó con fuerza por el cuello, mientras con la otra apretaba su puño, dispuesta a golpearlo con todo- ¡Dígame! –Elevó el tono de su voz- ¿¡Qué le hizo a Eren!?

El pequeño rubio la sujetó por el antebrazo- Oye, M-Mikasa tranquilízate por favor.

-No tendría por qué responderte, estúpida mocosa. -Respondió Levi sin inmutarse y sin muestras de intentar zafarse de su agarre- Pero... -Una sonrisa ladina se hizo en su rostro- Si tanto deseas saber, le hice el amor y le di sexo oral.

Levi 1 - Mikasa 0

-¿¡E-el amor!? –Se avergonzó Eren- Ehh… ¿Entonces fue eso?

Esa había sido la gota que derramó al vaso- ¡Ahora si bastardo! -La joven apartó a Armin por la fuerza y con el puño cerrado, le propinó un duro golpe en el rostro a Levi. O eso pensó. Pues su mano nunca impactó contra algo. Quedó en el aire- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? –Miró de un lado a otro, pero no habían señales de él.

-¿Ah?

-¿A-acaso fue…U-u-un f-fantasma? –Preguntó Armin con los ojos completamente blancos y con el alma de fuera.

-Eso quiere decir que… -Murmuró Eren aferrándose a las cobijas- ¿¡Un muerto robó mi virginidad!? –Exclamó-

-Estúpido enano –Replicó la azabache- Mira que desaparecerse cuando lo tenía entre mis manos. Es un cobarde.

Armin se quedó con cara de "WTF" ¿Qué pasaba con esas reacciones?- ¿Eren enserio eso es lo que te preocupa? ¡Estamos hablando es un fantasma! ¡Presencias sobre naturales, almas en pena! -Agitó los brazos al aire- Y ¡Mikasa, no hables de personas muertas como si se tratara de cualquier cosa! Pueden hacernos daño.

-¿Como destrozarnos el ano? –Mikasa volteó a ver a Eren y este respingó en su lugar.

-¡No me lo destrozó! –Se lo mejoró.

-Haber, déjame ver…

-¡No!

-Oigan ¡Chicos! –Interrumpió Armin alterado,- ¿Q-qué les pasa? ¡Seguro que hay más como él en esta mansión! Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos hagan algo ¡Rápido!

...

Y así duraron por lo menos cuatro horas, hasta que anocheció, discutiendo sobre lo que deberían o no hacer y al fin se pusieron de acuerdo. Se quedarían. Cada quien por diferentes motivos.

Eren afirmó que para vengarse de Levi, Mikasa para ver cómo romperle la cara fantasmal al mismo; y Armin, que aunque aun tenía miedo, luego de pensar las cosas, llegó a la idea de que podría ser interesante averiguar algo sobre estos seres. Cosas como el porqué estaban ahí, como murieron y demás detalles sobre ellos.

Aunque claro había una condición, quien sea que viera algo, tendría que reportárselos a los demás.

* * *

-Hahaha Levi, eres un calenturiento de lo peor, mira que en vez de asustar al chico "ex trasero virgen" terminaste asustando al shotacon. –Rió Hanji a lo descarado, dando vueltas en el aire y esquivando cada golpe del azabache-

Los tres se encontraban "conversando" en su lugar favorito y punto de encuentro. El tejado.

Hanji y Levi llevaban un buen rato peleando –mejor dicho, Levi tratando de golpearla en lo que ella se burlaba- mientras que Erwin estaba sentado al borde del techo, en su aparente forma humana.

-Cierra la puta boca cuatro ojos –Finalmente le dió un trancazo en la cara y por el impacto, logró que la chica atravesara la construcción hacia el interior- Tch –Sacudió sus manos. Lo bueno de todo es que ella si podía sentir sus golpes, aún en su forma fantasmal. Lo malo, que era muy ágil para esquivar.

-Levi -Ahí estaba Erwin con la cabeza en alto y viendo el cielo nocturno- Sobre lo de antes, dime... ¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Qué? –Se sentó a un lado suyo- Tu viste que Hanji empezó y…

-No hablo de eso –Interrumpió, se giró a penas para poder ver al otro. Cosa que aunque no pareciera, sorprendió a Levi. El aire comenzó a soplar removiendo sus cabellos. La mirada del rubio era extrañamente diferente.

-Oye… ¿Qué pasa con tus ojos? –Preguntó curioso.

El rubio estaba bizco.

-Ah…Son los efectos de un experimento de Hanji –Murmuró molesto- pero ignora eso ¿Quieres?. Ahora si dime sobre ese chico.

-Pues -Hizo caso a lo dicho- ..."Si alguien te gusta, asegúrate de violarlo".

-¿Qué?

-Eso me decía mi padre.

-...Ha, creo que no tuviste una buena figura paterna...

* * *

-Ahh-h…

Los gemidos mezclados con la respiración entrecortada de ambos no eran nada discretos. Hacían eco contra las paredes del cuarto, junto con el rechinido que hacía la cama ante cada movimiento de los dos hombres. Sonidos que muy a penas eran silenciados en los labios del otro. Unidos en un fogoso y apasionado beso.

Disfrutando de ese envolvente sentir, también se estaban masturbando; restregando y frotando sus penes entre si, piel con piel. Creando una maravillosa, deliciosa y desesperante fricción entre ambos.

-Y-ya no aguanto… -Murmuró Eren en los labios del azabache- La necesito dentro... Date prisa.

-Mira que si eres un pervertido –Musitó entre besos. Llevó sus manos a cada lado de la cintura del Eren y al apartarse de su rostro, se relamió a si mismo los labios- Si tanta es tu urgencia. Métela por ti mismo -habló con sensualidad.

-L-Levi… -Esas palabras solo consiguieron ponerlo más duro, ahora si sentía la urgencia de correrse. Se mordió a sí mismo el labio inferior, entrecerró la mirada avergonzado y asintió.

Alzó su cadera, apoyando sus manos en el bien trabajado abdomen de Levi y tomando una gran bocanada de aire, se posicionó sobre su pene. Sabía que dolería. Por lo que decidió ir lento- A-hh…-Bajó de poco a poco, hasta que finalmente entró, robándole un gemido mas sonoro a Eren y un gruñido a Levi.

-Demasiado estrecho… -Murmuró Levi. Sintiéndose en el paraíso. Las paredes internas de Eren se apretaban muy bien contra su pene.

-N-no diga cosas vergonzosas –los ojos de Eren amenazaban con querer llorar, pero antes se hacerlo, unas cálidas manos pasaron por estos, limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

-Estúpido mocoso. –Se acercó a besar su frente.

-Hum… -Entrecerró los ojos, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Ya una vez acostumbrado al ancho del miembro de Levi, Eren terminó de cerrar los ojos y sin mas, comenzó a subir y bajar por su pene, autopenetrándose a sí mismo. Sus movimientos que habían comenzado lentos continuaron subiendo de ritmo y de velocidad conforme las estocadas. Siendo cada vez mas y mas constantes.

Ambos llenándose del otro.

-Ahh-hh…Ah-h…

-Eren… -Murmuró excitado, también moviendo su pelvis al vaivén del castaño- Sigue... -Llevó su mano hasta el pene de Eren y comenzó a frotarlo por la punta -que ya goteaba del pre-semen-. Si bien, estaba disfrutando no quería ser el único que lo hiciera. Subió y bajó su mano al compás de las penetraciones.

Cualquier muestra de raciocinio se había ido al carajo. Solo eran ellos dos, entregándose el uno al otro.

-N-no, me… Me voy a… mhn…Ahh -Estaba por llegar al clímax y su tan ansiado orgasmo cuando, se vió interrumpido por el llanto de un niño ¿_Qué?_ Este le resultó extrañamente familiar. Como si ya la hubiera oído antes en algún lado- ¿Ah? –Miró alrededor pero ya no había nada, todo se había vuelto negro y solo estaba él en el vacío.

-¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¿Dónde estás? –Escuchó la misma voz llamando por el azabache entre sollozos. Parpadeó un par de veces y lo último que escucho fue un "¿Eren, por qué estás llorando?" por parte de otra voz infantil.

-¿Pero qué…? –Despertó sudando. ¿F-fue un sueño? Miró alrededor, unos cajones, un espejo, la puerta del baño… _Si, estoy en mi habitación _pensó. Se incorporó en la cama y sintió una punzada en cierta parte. Ah.. No –Llevó una de sus manos hasta su entrepierna por sobre el pantalón, sintiendo el palpitar de su también despierto miembro- No, otra vez –Tenía una erección.

Esa era la 5ta noche consecutiva en que sucedía y amanecía excitado. No había vuelto a ver a Levi desde aquella vez. Pero seguía soñándolo. Para ser mas exactos, en cada sueño estaban teniendo relaciones y siempre que soñaba con esto, el acto se veía interrumpido con un segundo sueño que no entendía. Por lo general eran las risas o el llanto de un niño.. Suspiró. Pero bueno, nada de eso importaba.

¿Verdad?

-Todo esto es su culpa –Ocultó su rostro con el antebrazo-

La expresión de su rostro aquella vez, su mirada, su bien ejercitado cuerpo chocando con el suyo desnudo, el placer que le había hecho sentir y... Ahg sintió otra punzada en su entrepierna.

-¡Por su culpa soy un pervertido!¿Realmente estoy excitándome con un hombre muerto? Esto es como necrofilia -_Ah No_ negó mentalmente _debería inventar mi propio término- _Fantasmofilia, adicto al sexo con espectros sobrenaturales. -_!Joder eso suena peor!_- ¿Levifilia, tal vez? sentir un interés románt… sexual –corrigió- por ese depravado.. No ¡Eso menos! -se revolvió a si mismo el cabello, dejándolo totalmente alborotado- ¡Ya deja de pensar en él! –Se puso de pie y fue directo al baño, para -Como cada noche- darse una buena ducha de agua fría para calmarse.

* * *

**Ji ji ji -risa rara(?)- kfdjsld**

**yo creo que la mayoría por aquí tiene Levifilia uvú aunque yo tengo mas Erenfilia xD(?) asdfs**

**Y bueno, hasta aquí queda el cap. **

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Anvaz: Adjlksdj perdón, pero no supe como incluir la parte en la que Hanji debía asustar a Mikasa (y Erwin a Armin) ;v; y si quería -era su plan- pero no supe como... (tal vez y lo pongo como un extra) Pero me alegró mucho saber que te hice reír uwu**

**Yukki: Hola :'D muchas gracias! -también por leer y comentar!- espero haya sido de tu agrado y continúes leyendo sdjh ya hay mas Lemon -1313- **

**Guest: Jajajaja muuuchas gracias! :3 -abrazo gay con todo y rainbows(?)- lamento la tardanza, justamente lo había terminado ayer, pero recién lo vine publicando hoy (¿yolo? xD)**

**...  
...**

**Bueno, eso es todo -w- amor y paz, cuídense**

**No olviden dejar reviews~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hm, no quiero/quería tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he andado ocupada con la bendita (maldita a los rayos) prepa D: y como ya voy de salida, esta el rollo ese de la uni y los proyectos finales u_u**

**bueno, igual ya me daré el tiempo para continuar actualizando, como ya vienen vacaciones aprovecharé.**

**aquí el tercer cap :3 espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

-Mh… No… 5 minutos mas –balbuceó Eren en sueños con algo de baba escurriéndole por entre la comisura de sus labios.

Los asesinos rayos matutinos se colaban por entre las persianas lastimando los cansados y aun cerrados ojos del castaño, por la misma fatiga de no dormir durante toda la noche a causa de su "pesadilla húmeda" que logró espantarle el sueño hasta el amanecer.

Se giró sobre la cama hasta quedar bocabajo y se aferró a su almohada, sin intenciones de levantarse por las próximas 3 horas. Aun en medio de ese desastre de cobijas y envuelto entre estas, dejaba ver un poco de su cabello castaño, que ahora parecía más un nido de gallinas mal hecho; lleno de nudos y mechones por todos lados. Como consecuencia de dormir con el cabello mojado.

Ahora sí, todo era tranquilo, sin ruidos perturbadores, ni nada , solo, en su habitación…

-Mira nomas este muchacho hahahaha –Ni tan solo- que manera tan sensual de dormir tiene ¿verdad? ya entiendo porque te gust… –Una mano se apresuró a taparle la boca y un "shh" fue lo que escuchó como respuesta la chica.

-Por un demonio, ya cierra la boca estúpida cuatro ojos -Respondió el malhumorado Levi con una mirada de pocos amigos que hizo sudar frío a la chica.

Dada la situación y el lugar, no podría molerla a golpes como él creía que se merecía, por más que lo deseara –y enserio que lo deseaba. Por no despertar al mocoso que visitaba cada mañana mientras este aun dormía, se limitó a soltarla y hacerla a un lado. De forma violenta para compensar el que no la hubiera golpeado.

-Jeje lo siento –Se disculpó soltando una risa nerviosa y volvió a su lugar al igual que el azabache. Es decir, asomándose por uno de los costados de la cama, solo mostrando sus ojos y observando fijamente al chiquillo- Es que, no puedo creerlo –continúo soltando un par de risillas más, pero ya más como eran usuales en ella, que como siempre lograban irritar a Levi- Mi Rivairiri está enamorado –canturreó.

Levi, con un tic en el ojo decidió ignorarla.

Ahora más que nunca tendría que tener autocontrol. Suspiró exhausto, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Ya no solo por no golpear a Hanji, si no por el tener enfrente a su nuevo objeto de amor y deseo.

Eren Jaeger.

-Bueno, ya hablando enserio enanín –se recargó Hanji sobre sus manos, apoyando sus codos en el colchón-¿Estas consciente de que, no puedes continuar acosándolo de esta manera todos los días, verdad?

-¿Por qué no? –volteó hacia ella sin entender que había de malo en ello. La chica solo negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Cuando Hanji, estaba por expresarle lo que pensaba, abrió muy apenas sus labios y antes de emitir cualquier sonido escucharon la voz de Eren.

-Mhnn.. No… –Voltearon a verlo ¿lo habrían despertado? - N-no toque ahí...-¿_Qué_ _está soñando este bastardo_?- L-Levi-san… Ahh-h… si sigue así, yo… -Eren comenzó a morderse los labios, se giró, quedando esta vez bocarriba y descubriendo su hermoso rostro sonrojado.

-Je, parece que este chico tiene sueños interesantes –sonrió Hanji con una mirada picara mientras se acariciaba a sí misma el labio inferior- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

-Maldito mocoso –Murmuró apenas escuchándose su voz. El francés se aferró a su pecho. Sin apartar la mirada de él.

Su corazón que creía también muerto, comenzó a latir con más fuerza contra su pecho. Despertando en él una sensación que hacia tanto no experimentaba y creía no volvería a hacer.

Se sentía vivo.

A la mierda el autocontrol. El necesitaba sentir esos labios. Saborearlos con los suyos. Sentirlo a él. La calidez de su cuerpo, todo. Levi aun en su trance y no muy consciente de sus actos, se acercó a Eren y estiró su mano tratando de alcanzar su mejilla.

Ya a un par de centímetros de tocarlo, sintió algo –mejor dicho a alguien- que le impidió avanzar- No juegues, lo vas a despertar –Hanji lo jaloneó del antebrazo-¿Q-qué no has oído que no se deben despertar a los que tienen sueños eróticos?.. –Negó- bueno, a los… sonámbulos, pero bueno, entiendes mi punto. ¿No?

-No -Levi la hizo a un lado y habló, agachando la cabeza- Solo un beso…

_Un beso_…

-Por favor…

* * *

-Mh-hn… -¿Qué es esta sensación? Se preguntó Eren, sintiendo cada vez mas vívido su sueño. Se veía a sí mismo, recostado y besándose con el fantasma. Todo era tan real. Sentía como sus mechones de cabello color azabache tocaban su rostro mientras sus labios se unían como uno mismo, al igual que esa vez- nhg…

_Es extraño…  
_  
Cuando sintió algo húmedo adentrarse en su boca, fue que comenzó a abrir los ojos, viendo borroso y costándole trabajo enfocar su mirada _¿Qué es esto?_ veía algo encima suyo, pero gracias a la luz que le encandiló los ojos al apenas abrirlos, solo pudo apreciar algo parecido a una silueta.

En eso, una mano se coló por debajo de su camisa, comenzando a acariciar su pecho y parte de su abdomen. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. Estaba despierto. Pensando en esto al fin reaccionó y abrió los ojos por completo, ya pudiendo ver bien de quien se trataba. Hubiera gritado si no fuera porque aun tenía unos labios encima de los suyos. Prácticamente devorándoselos.

-Lo bueno que no quería despertarlo –rió y murmuró Hanji a una distancia razonable.

Levi, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados mientras lo besaba, comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, esperando encontrarse con el tranquilo rostro de su mocoso durmiendo. Pero no, al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue a Eren con dos enormes platos en lugar de ojos y con el rostro sonrojado hasta las orejas.

_Mierda_...

-Eh… -Levi, apartó su rostro y lentamente comenzó a sacar su mano.

-No es lo que estas pensando.

-…

-He~ buenos días dormilón –Saludó Hanji,. Asomándose por uno de los lados de la cama.

-¿Eren?

-¡USTED! ¡No se me acerque! -Gritó. Comenzó a tirar manotazos y patadas al aire, como si estuviera convulsionándose o siendo exorcizado por el mismo papa. Cada golpe suyo siendo atravesado sin llegar a hacer algún impacto en el cuerpo de Levi- ¡P-por favor, quíteme a este espectro pervertido! ¡Se lo suplico! –dijo esta vez para Hanji.

-¿Hablas enserio? -Levi lo alzó, sosteniéndolo por la camisa- Pues tu no cantas nada mal las rancheras Eren, "Ah Levi-san, no toque ahí" –repitió las palabras del castaño, haciendo que las tonalidades rojizas de sus mejillas se hicieran mas notorias- Tu tampoco eres un santo muchacho.

Eren se apartó de su agarre y tomó una almohada para cubrirse con esta- Déjeme en paz.

Una imagen adorable y extraña ante la vista de cualquiera, dos hombres peleando dulcemente en la cama -Hahahahaha –La risa escandalosa de Hanji, captó la atención de los otros dos y voltearon hacia ella. La chica estaba literalmente atacada de la risa, retorciéndose junto el mueble- ¡Aah! No sigan. Por favor–exhaló un fuerte suspiro hasta que ya no pudo más con la falta de aire y volteó a ver a Eren con una sonrisa- Hola -Apartó a Levi, tomándolo de los hombros y se puso frente al castaño, ofreciendo su mano- ya, no te hará nada malo ese enano. No te preocupes. Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. Mucho gusto.

-Oh…si, el gusto es mío –Estrechó su mano un poco dudoso pero aceptando el saludo. _Otro fantasma -_D-disculpe…

-Yo no te haré nada, descuida.

-No quería decir eso –desvió la mirada- Umh… No quiero sonar grosero con usted, Hanji…¿san? Pero… –Eren miró por accidente a Levi y se encontró con que este ya lo estaba mirando desde antes, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede? –respondió la chica.

Tragó saliva, y decidido a hablar, hizo una reverencia –aun en la cama- en señal de petición- Para ser honesto, no me siento tranquilo con ustedes rodando por aquí en la mansión, Así que ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para que se vayan? Por favor.

_Si se van, tal vez vuelva a la normalidad.  
_  
_-…_ ¿Tanto te molesta nuestra presencia Eren? -Preguntó Hanji.

-No es eso…

-No nos iremos –Interrumpió Levi con su voz tan imponente. Asustando un poco a Eren- Así que vete haciendo a la idea de que viviremos juntos por un largo tiempo.

Sentenció como un hecho.

Levi aunque no lo fuera a admitir en voz alta, de alguna forma el escuchar la petición de Eren, le había dolido un poco. Pero no podría culparlo. Después de todo, lo que le había hecho era imperdonable. y el lo sabia...

-Pero…

-Bueno, lo que Rivairiri quiere decir es que no nos podemos ir porque no tenemos a donde ir, Eren… -El último mencionado volteó a verla mientras esta hablaba, sin entender a lo que se refería- Este es nuestro único hogar. Y no creas que estamos aquí por gusto… Estamos condenados a vagar en este mundo hasta que cumplamos con nuestros asuntos pendientes –explicó- Pero el problema es que después de morir, se pierden algunas memorias. O al menos la mayor parte de ellas -Dicho esto se tomo un pequeño respiro y miró la espalda de Levi.

-No lo sabía… -Murmuró Eren con tristeza y siendo reconfortado por la mano de Hanji que le acarició el cabello enseguida. Si bien, sabia que eran fantasmas pero nunca se había puesto a pensar bien en como acabaron de esa forma.

Quería preguntarle sobre sus muertes, tenia curiosidad sobre esto. Pero sabía que no era un tema fácil de tocar y no estaba del todo seguro si quería saber. Hanji al notar esto, continúo como si le hubiera leído la mente.

-Fue en un accidente de avión. Los tres veníamos de vacaciones para celebrar nuestra graduación de preparatoria pero… –sonrió con algo de tristeza y nostalgia- hubo problemas con el motor de nuestro vuelo y comenzó a fallar.. Al final terminó por estrellarse en quien sabe donde y así terminó todo.

-No hace falta que siga…

-Bueno, eso no importa. El pasado es pasado y no se puede arreglar –Habló el de ojos plateados, ya harto del tema que para él ya no tenía caso ni si quiera mencionar. Se giró dispuesto a irse cuando se vio detenido por unos cálidos brazos. No eran los de otro fantasma, como bien podrían ser los de hanji, este tacto era humano. Volteó lentamente y se encontró con que era Eren quien le estaba abrazando y sujetando por la cintura, ocultando su rostro tras su espalda- ¿Qué?

-Espere… Por favor –Se aferró mas a él. Logrando que Levi se sorprendiera y lo demostrara en su rostro que en su mayoría de tiempo permanecía inexpresivo, frío y sin emociones. Por un momento esto cambió y fue en los brazos de Eren. Aunque ni este mismo se diera cuenta.

-No me digas que ahora sientes lástima por nosotr..

-Se equivoca –habló antes de que continuara el azabache- Yo… -cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza. En definitiva no era lastima lo que sentía, era otra cosa. Pero ni el mismo sabía que era, el imaginarse el terror por el cual tuvieron que haber pasado en el accidente, el dolor que tal vez sintieron y por la forma en que fallecieron. Todo esto le era doloroso. Ahora tenía tantos sentimientos revueltos que ni el lograba diferenciarlos- Quiero ayudarles…

...

* * *

Eren bajó corriendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies y esquivando un par de cajas en el camino. Se dirigió hasta la sala principal–que era cruzando el comedor- olfateó mientras detenía su andar, deleitándose con el dulce y delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina. Negó con la cabeza y continúo. No había tiempo para eso. Tal vez luego. A penas abrió la puerta saludó a los que ya estaban dentro esperándole- Buenos días chicos.

-Buenas Eren –sonrió Mikasa, alzando una mano- Te volviste a quedar dormido ¿cierto? –Eren rió apenado mientras se rascaba la mejilla. No negando este hecho, se acercó a ellos y se sentó. En esos momentos estaban en el suelo, sacando, rebatiendo y metiendo cosas en varias cajas que se encontraban apiladas por todos lados.

-Vaya, hasta que despierta el bello durmiente –Fue Armin quien habló esta vez.

-Cállate Armin. Entonces ¿aun no han encontrado nada que nos pueda servir? –preguntó Eren, removiendo un par de fotos viejas, cuadernos, hojas, todos por igual desgastados y con manchas amarillentas.

-Nada –suspiró el rubio, tomando otro cuaderno entre sus manos- Si tan solo hubiera algo que nos diera una pista sobre ellos. No se, un diario o algo por el estilo, todos estos son cuadernos escolares –arrojó la libreta por detrás de su hombro, dejándola caer junto a las demás cosas que a su parecer eran inútiles para su investigación.

-Ya veo… Bueno, entonces no nos queda de otra más que seguir buscando -bajó la mirada decepcionado. Pues ya habían pasado tres meses desde su mudanza y aun no habían descubierto casi nada sobre Hanji, Erwin y Levi . desde aquella vez.

Cada día tenía y solo conseguían el mismo triste resultado... Nada.

Lo único bueno de todo es que tenía el apoyo de sus amigos.

Oh ¿Cómo fue que decidieron ayudarle en su causa? Recordó esto con una sonrisa, Eren aquella vez les contó a sus amigos sobre la visita que tuvo esa mañana –omitiendo algunos detalles- como Armin que ya estaba interesado en el tema aceptó casi de inmediato, pero Mikasa quien no tenia interés alguno en aportar algo para ayudar a los espectros, terminó aceptando gracias a la idea de que si lograban hacer que cumplieran con sus pendientes, estos se marcharían para siempre, dejándolos vivir una vida normal como ella quería con "su Eren" y Armin.

Eren volvió de sus pensamientos al encontrarse con un libro viejo, cubierto en casi su totalidad de polvo. Sopló por encima y lo limpió un poco, aun sin poder leer el "titulo" de este, lo abrió y para sorpresa suya, esto que tenia entre sus manos era un anuario escolar ¿sería útil? Quien sabe, pero bien valía la pena echarle una mirada.

Tal vez así sabría más sobre ellos y Levi... Comenzó a hojearlo, buscando entre los estudiantes a este trío cuando escuchó una voz que no lo dejó continuar.

-¡Buenas chicos! –Entró flotando Erwin, con un muy masculino delantal rosa y con unos guantes de cocina, cargando una enorme charola de panquesitos con chispas de chocolates.

-¡Erwin-san! –hablaron al unísono.

-Miren lo que les traje –colocó la charola enfrente suyo, sobre una de las cajas, que al no estar bien cerrada, se hundió la tapa de esta, haciendo que se cayeran los panquesitos dentro del monton de objetos sucios y llenos de polvo.

-….Emh… Solo quiten el polvo y están como nuevos –sonrió.

* * *

Ya estaba Eren pasando foto tras foto, sentado muy cerca de Erwin que había decidido acompañarles en su búsqueda, cuando una le llamó la atención e hizo que se detuviera- ¡Ohhh! –su rostro se iluminó al igual que sus ojos- ¿¡E-Es Rivaille-san!? –señaló a un joven idéntico a él, con el mismo corte de cabello estilo militar, pero vistiendo con una especie de armadura que le cubría de pies a cabeza, tipo medieval- ¿Pero porque esta vestido así?

-Si bien lo recuerdo, era una obra escolar.

-¿Enserio? wow… Se ve muy atractivo… -murmuró. Siendo escuchado por Erwin.

-¡No puede ser! –Mikasa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿¡Ehh ah yo no dije nada!? –exclamó Eren asustado, pensando que la de rasgos asiáticos le había escuchado pero al ver que esta tenía una foto entre sus manos, se tranquilizó- ¿Q-qué es eso?

-Miren esto- Alzó la foto en el aire y con su otra mano la señaló. Mostrando que en esta habían dos pequeños de no más de 7 años tomados de las manos- Este niño es idéntico a Eren.

El niño que mostró Mikasa, si, en efecto tenía rasgos similares a los de Eren pero de manera más infantil. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenían el mismo color de ojos, piel y cabello. Pero con una única diferencia.

-No me jodas Mikasa, este niño parece rata, mira –Apuntó sus dientes con el dedo índice- y le falta un diente de la parte de abajo.

**Parece que Eren no sabe que los niños tienen dientes de leche.**

-Bueno bueno, eso no es lo único diferente, mira, el de la foto si sonríe –comentó Armin, sacándole una risita muy bien disimulada a Mikasa y un ceño mas fruncido a Eren- ¿lo ves?

Rodó los ojos- como sea. Deja eso donde estaba.

Mikasa hizo caso a lo dicho y luego de un rato de seguir buscando, todos salieron de allí para desayunar, pues como no almorzaron sus panques, tenían hambre.

Dejando en el suelo de la habitación, la pequeña foto.

* * *

_Hace 11 años atrás..._

-Levi…uhg… –Sollozó un pequeño, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas que trataba de limpiar con los bracitos- ¡Levi! ¡Levi! –conforme llamaba este nombre lo hacia con mas fuerza. Sentado en uno de los tres columpios que habían en el parque- ¿Dónde estás? –aspiró el moco. Con sus cachetitos sonrojados.

Tenía cerca de 10 minutos allí. Junto a su balón desinflado.

-Eren –Gritó otra vocecita que venía desde atrás suyo- ¿Qué pasó? –El niño de cabello negro se acercó corriendo hasta quedar frente al otro y se arrodilló, apoyándose en su regazo con los brazos- ¿Por qué estas llorando? –Al no recibir respuesta, volteó a ver su pelota. Y supuso que ese había sido el motivo- ¿Se te ponchó?

-Unos niños –murmuró- me empezaron a molestar.

-¿Qué?

-D-dijeron –le dio hipo- uhhg… Q-que yo no puedo ser tu novia. Por que… los dos somos niños. Y aplastaron mi balón.

-Esos tontos –fue el mayor insulto que le paso por la mente- No les hagas caso –se levantó y con la manga del suéter le limpió el rostro y acarició su mejilla- mi mamá dice los niños critican por envidia…-le dio un pequeño, dulce e inocente beso en los labios y murmuró al ver que Eren ya había dejado de llorar- te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides.

-Jeje !También te quiero! -se le arrojó los brazos y permanecieron en esta posición, sentados en el césped del parque.

_Cuando sea grande me quiero casar contigo._

* * *

Al final, ambos terminaron olvidandolo...

* * *

**Bello durmiente skdjks tenia que hacer referencia a esto, god ;u; me encantó la película de maléfica -nada que ver-**

**Respondiendo reviews:**

**Guest 1: si te digo, se van a burlar de mi y de mi inglés sljskdjfh pero ahí va, pensé que los "Guest" eran... hm... rayos, no puedo ni decirlo xDDD ...eueU pensaba que eran de la misma persona, y respondí dos "Guest" en uno solo. Coman mamey y persueychon(? asdfsd como sea, gracias por el review *-***

**Guest 2: sigamos su consejo xD :D a violar se ha dicho. Gracias por comentar *u* me alegro que te gustara**

**Yomi Megurine: Asdfdf xD no hay nada mas fuerte que la flojera, claro "muy lindo" uwu le hizo el amor en el baño, que romántico es este hombre(?) xDD, y gracias *-***

**Amber: eue uhh tengo porrista -se cree- adsdkksd perdón si tarde "un poco" :c soy un poco como ... Chiaki(?) me atraso con este tipo de cosas...**

**Heyoh: (cuando leo estos nombres me imagino que teclearon letras al azar xD) uvuU perdona, umh.. mejor tarde que nunca ;w; espero te guste**

**Hifie: Awww ;u; lo siento y gracias, me alegro de que hayas estado al pendiente. Espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado.  
...**

**...**

**Mi Eren rata chimuelo los ama y a sus reviews uvu****  
**

**Hasta luego~**


End file.
